


Yours, Mine, Ours

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [2]
Category: Australian Comedy RPS
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marieke was always convinced her claim for Hamish Blake had been stronger than Wil's, but Wil wasn't prepared to go completely silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII at Dreamwidth. Prompt: 'Wil Anderson/Hamish Blake/Marieke Hardy, dominance, ownership, submission'

Wil had to admit he might’ve fought harder, had he not cowered at the sight of her. Jesus Christ. It wasn’t like she was about to flog him alive, but there was a certain, shall we say, eroticism in the way she was currently teasing Hamish with the leather flogger.

Wil had lost, Marieke had made sure of that. When he had given up his claim on Hamish, Marieke had locked him in the cage under her window. His punishment for daring to intrude upon her possessions was to watch helplessly. Wil would never admit how much he was turned on by that.

Hamish was sitting peacefully in a bondage chair as Marieke strapped him in. Wil had a perfect view. He wanted to crawl across the carpet and start sucking his dick. Instead, Marieke slapped Hamish’s chest with the flogger, causing him to squeak with pain. For a tiny cute doll-like human, she knew how to wield a whip.

Wil bit his bottom lip and cursed the handcuffs preventing him from beating off to this.

Marieke was looking far too innocent for what she was currently doing. Wil wanted to look away, but didn’t quite have the willpower to do so. Hamish let out a cry as Marieke licked up the side of his neck.

“This-this isn’t as good as I… Oh, fuck.”

Hamish tried to convey to Wil that he wasn’t having as much fun as it appeared, but failed miserably when Marieke began teasing him with a small vibrator.

“You’re mine now, aren’t you, baby?” Marieke cooed.

“Y-Yes, miss,” Hamish said. His voice wavered as his orgasm built up.

“Which means that orgasm is mine. Come without permission and I’ll spank you,” Marieke said.

The threat of pain dampened his mood somewhat. Hamish had never really been into pain, not the way Wil or Adam were. He caught a glance at the expression on Wil’s face. Perhaps he should take Wil home with him later.

“That’s better. Now, wait, now that’s a good idea,” Marieke said, glancing at Wil.

Wil found himself dragged out of the cage and brought over to Hamish, still bound. He had a feeling what she was about to tell him to do and he was amazed she had read his mind.

“Suck him off, Wil. Let’s see how long he lasts,” Marieke said.

Wil obeyed. It wasn’t easy without his hands, but he did what he could. Once he found his balance, he was okay. He wanted to see him come. He did his best to drive him past that point of no return.

Unable to move, Hamish could do little to resist, apart from think of the flogger draped down one of his shoulders, and the pain that might follow. He suspected Marieke might actually want him to come, but he couldn’t be sure. She was difficult to read. He always knew what Adam wanted when he did something similar. However, he wasn’t convinced Marieke would be the same.

Wil closed his eyes and pretended Marieke wasn’t there, that this was his own private victory over her. If he made him come, that would be enough. He ran his tongue down the shaft and around his balls. Wil was acutely aware of how aroused he was. Sucking cock shouldn’t be this hot, but damn, it was Hamish and somehow it all made sense.

Wil wasn’t even sure where Marieke had gone. He couldn’t hear her. Perhaps she was watching from the bed. The unmistakable pain of being flogged crossing Wil’s back told him exactly where Marieke was. He almost choked, had he not been through this before.

Hamish’s eyes widened. Wil’s back was turning red. He’d never seen anyone quite enjoy being whipped so much before. Marieke, in her boots, corset and collar, was inducing in Wil the kind of sounds Hamish was beginning to find rather erotic. He was entranced by the way his back moved with the whip, how the redness spread across his skin, how there were even little cuts in places that Marieke leant down to lick up, all the while keeping her gaze totally fixed on Hamish.

It was the distraction Marieke wanted. Hamish forgot about how controlled he was supposed to be and the sensation of Wil’s tongue circling his anus crossed that point of no return. With a low cry, Hamish came, and Wil had never been happier. The pain he’d endured had been worth it to see Hamish, hot, sweaty and naked, breathing heavily as he sat there slumped in the chair.

“Go on, maul him like I know you want to,” Marieke said, freeing Wil’s hands.

“He’s not staying in the chair though,” Wil said.

“Suit yourself, loser,” Marieke said.

Wil pulled him into his arms once he was free, kissing him hungrily. He had managed to control his arousal and now all he wanted to do was give it to Hamish. Foreplay was unnecessary; both were far too wired already. With a quick kiss as he lay him down on his side, Wil held him tight, prepping him for sex. Then they were a tangle of legs and arms and Wil was pressing soft kisses to the back of Hamish’s neck as he thrust inside him.

Marieke, not to be left out, lay down seductively in front of Hamish, reaching down to grab his cock. Hamish was incapable of speech.

“You gonna share, Wil? He is mine, after all,” Marieke said.

Wil understood. He let go of Hamish and let her take him. Wil made sure he wasn’t left out either. Hamish enjoyed being in the middle, gazing down at his mistress as he fucked her while his lover took care of him.

There were distinct advantages to having people fight over you, Hamish was quite certain of that. Perhaps he could try and goad Adam into participating in their little threesome to make it a foursome. The image of Adam in the chair he had been in before while Wil sucked him off was what brought him over the edge again, straining as Wil finished off his own orgasm. Marieke lay there utterly content, tugging on Hamish’s collar to bring him into a kiss.

“You are never leaving my sight,” Marieke said.

Wil wanted to argue with her, but the desire didn’t last. He lay beside Hamish and ran his fingers through his hair. Whatever she thought, Hamish would always belong to Adam.


End file.
